


Trigger

by kijikun



Category: Captain America (Comics), Iron Man (Comic), Marvel 616
Genre: Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/pseuds/kijikun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP, from the prompt: Steve getting off on Tony having come (his own, or Steve's, or both) splattered all over his skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trigger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrimsonQuills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonQuills/gifts).



Steve was straddling Tony's legs, leaning down over him, their mouths hot and slick against the other. They'd been at this for a while. Steve's fingers were tangled in Tony's dark unruly hair, tugging his head back, so Steve could make the kiss deeper -- wetter -- hotter. It was -- it was -- Steve thrust his tongue into Tony's mouth, listening to the little sounds that escaped Tony -- each cry and whimper sending a line of molten arousal to his cock.

Tony's trapped hips kept jerking upwards as if he couldn't help himself; their cocks rubbed together on every thrust. Steve moaned into Tony's mouth, trying to remember how they got here. It been a normal day -- they'd fought bad guys -- come home to the tower; stood a little too close after they'd debriefed the rest of the Avengers -- but instead of either stepping away -- Tony had taken a step forward and --

Steve had been kissing him before he'd even stopped moving.

Pushing himself up, Tony whimpered at the loss of Steve's mouth and weight -- like he _liked_ Steve's weight pressing him into the mattress. Like he _liked_ not being able to do more that squirm and writhe.

Steve rested his weight back on his heels, still straddling Tony. And, God, he wished he had his drawing pad and pencils -- no -- charcoal, charcoal would be better -- so he could sketch the way Tony looked. Eyes dilated, mouth slack, fingers tangled in the sheets. Maybe to some the artificial heart and the surrounding scars would have ruined the picture, but to Steve it was evidence that this was _real_ and that Tony was alive.

"Steve --God, don't tease," Tony voice was hoarse, and he reached for Steve, his hips thrusting upwards against the weight of Steve's body.

"You tease all the time," Steve told him, with an easy smile. Steve captured Tony's hand, kissing his palm, then licking it. He brought their joined hands to Tony's cock and stroked him, Tony's palm slick with Steve's spit easing the way.

Tony made a sound in the back of his throat that Steve wanted to hear again. So he moved his hand and Tony's over Tony's cock again. Tony repeated the noise, his teeth clenched, his back arching.

"Fuu-" Tony bit his lip, his hips jerking upwards. And Steve was almost certain now that Tony really, _really_ liked that he couldn't truly move. "I've never teased you like -- God -- like this."

Steve grinned. "Maybe you should."

Tony groaned at that. "Never tortured me so much in my head," he protested.

"Show me what you like, Tony. Show me how you touched yourself, thinking about this -- about me," Steve coaxed, watching Tony's eyes grow darker at his words. He swept his thumb across the head of Tony's cock.

Tony made a soft choked noise and started moving his hand under Steve's. Steve matched his hand to Tony's rhythm, only pausing to tease Tony with his thumb or to throw off Tony's rhythm just to hear the frustrated, needy sounds he made.

Steve wasn't sure how anyone could see Tony like this and turn him away. So open, and so needy, uncertainty creeping into his gaze ---if you knew what to look for-- as he surfaced enough to start thinking, only to be burned away as pleasure over took Tony.

"I want to draw you like this," Steve whispered.

Tony stared up at him, wide-eyed and slack-jawed -- and came. His hips jerked uncontrollably, leaving trails of fluid on both their stomachs.

Steve ran his fingers over his own stomach, and groaned. In that moment it seemed like the most arousing thing he'd ever experienced. He pressed himself forward, kissing Tony hard-- desperately-- as he came himself.

Later they shared sleepily, stated kisses, lying next to each other, their legs tangled.

"What set you off?" Tony asked, nuzzling Steve's neck.

Steve felt himself flush and ducked his head, muttering a response.

"What was that?" Tony asked, sounding a bit more awake.

Steve hid his face in Tony's shoulder. "You came on me."

Tony groaned low in his throat. "I think you just ruined me for anyone else, ever."

Lifting his head, Steve kissed Tony softly, his lips red and slick from Steve's earlier more forceful kisses. "Good."


End file.
